Computer games are a very popular form of contemporary entertainment. Many conventional computer games enable participant interaction using a pointing device, keyboard, joystick or similar input devices associated with a computer or specialized controllers which are part of a game apparatus. Often game participation is limited by the availability of a desired number of these specialized controllers and multiple use input devices.
To overcome this limitation, some conventional systems include multiple ports for coupling specialized controllers to a game apparatus. Generally, a limited number of controller ports are provided and game providers typically include no more than two specialized controllers with the game apparatus. Thus, those who wish to take advantage of the available controller ports must purchase or otherwise obtain additional controllers. Other conventional computer games permit a keyboard to be shared. These computer games designate specific keys on a keyboard for receiving input commands from respective participants.
Both of these conventional approaches have shortcomings. Systems having multiple controller ports often have no mechanism for supporting a number of participants greater than the number of controller ports. Systems that share a single keyboard coupled to a computer are problematic because the keyboard cannot always be positioned between multiple game participants in a manner that is comfortable for each participant. Moreover, each participant is limited to a specific location.
Accordingly, despite the development of multiple approaches to include more than one participant in a computer game there is still a need for improved approaches for enabling participants to play a game.